


What A Lovely Way To Burn

by khazadspoon



Series: Swing Whilst You're Winning [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Swing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shayera teases Diana with a practice performance before the bar opens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Lovely Way To Burn

Diana’s eyes opened slowly as a hand trailed down her arm, the cold tips of Shayera’s fingers lifting and guiding her from the light doze she’d been in

“Wake up, sleepy head.”

“Mng, what time is it?” She looked over at the clock above the bar with bleary eyes.

Shayera sashayed past with a light laugh. “It’s three o’clock, almost on the dot,” she gave Diana a smile and worked her way through the tables up to the stage. “I thought you wanted to see me rehearse?”

“I do.”

“Then I’d like your _full_ attention, Miss Prince.”

Diana couldn’t help but laugh, eyes glued to the sway of the other woman’s hips as she climbed the steps up to the stage. She didn’t get to watch her lover perform often and she was _determined_ to see it more. Shayera was a force to be reckoned with when she sang, her voice low and sultry one moment then harsh and loud the next. She might have been Diana’s favourite performer at their little club.

On stage, Shayera began to click her fingers to a beat. At the side John Stewart, one of the acapella group but also a handy bassist, began to pick out a steady low tune. Diana’s ears picked up.

_“Never know how much I love you_  
 _Never know how much I care_  
 _When you put your arms around me_  
 _I get a fever that's so hard to bear._  
 _You give me fever.”_

Shayera took the microphone stand in one hand, the other clicking the beat, and closed her eyes. Her long legs were spread, feet planted firmly on the floor as her voice came out like molten chocolate. Diana sat up straighter as her blood warmed. She _loved_ Shayera’s voice.

  
_“When you kiss me_  
 _Fever when you hold me tight_  
 _Fever! in the morning_  
 _Fever all through the night.”_

Her hip cocked to the side and she tipped her head back as John plucked a harsher note. The shiny material of her floor-length dress, almost black in the low light, clung to her as she dragged her left foot in. Diana’s eyes crept up the expanse of her body. She lingering on the jut of Shayera’s hip, the dip at her waist that Diana had been kissing her way down just hours before, then at the swell of her breasts.

Shayera’s eyes opened suddenly, locking onto Diana as she pressed the microphone stand to her front.  
  
 _“Sun lights up the daytime_  
 _Moon lights up the night_  
 _I light up when you call my name_  
 _And you know I'm gonna treat you right_  
 _You give me fever_  
 _When you kiss me_  
 _Fever when you hold me tight_  
 _Fever! in the morning_  
 _Fever all through the night.”_

The slow rocking of Shayera’s hips sparked something in the other woman’s stomach. It reminded her of how the singer had looked above her, hair draped over one shoulder as she moved restlessly in their bed. Shayera drawled the last word, drawing the note out longer than she might usually, and Diana wanted to get closer. She wanted to run her hands over Shayera’s body.

But she stayed where she was. Better safe than sorry, right?

Shayera looked away, picking the microphone from the stand and wrapped the cord around her wrist once.  
  
 _“Everybody's got the fever_  
 _That is something you all know_  
 _Fever isn't such a new thing_  
 _Fever started long ago.”_

Diana followed the singer as she moved across the stage to John, a flash of jealousy sparking in her system as Shayera’s hand lingered on his arm with what seemed like a sultry look. Then she turned and walked to the front of the stage, the curls in her hair bouncing as she stepped slowly down the steps.

Had there been people in the bar, she would have touched their shoulders as she passed the tables and chairs. Diana could picture the longing looks she would have received from men and women alike as she sauntered across the floor.  
  
 _“Romeo loved Juliet_  
 _Juliet, she felt the same_  
 _When he put his arms around her_  
 _He said, ‘Julie, baby, you're my flame_  
 _Thou giveth fever_  
 _When we kisseth_  
 _Fever with thy flaming youth_  
 _Fever! I'm afire_  
 _Fever, yea, I burn, forsooth.’”_

Shayera’s voice lifted from the low, silky notes, filling the room and making Diana’s hair stand on end. She filled her voice with power as she strode purposefully towards Diana.  
  
 _“Cap'n Smith and Pocahontas_  
 _Had a very mad affair_  
 _When her daddy tried to kill him_  
 _She said, "Daddy, oh, don't you dare!’”_

With a turn and a step to miss the wire at her feet, Shayera leaned over one of the barstools. Diana licked her lips as Shayera’s brow rose, her back arching as she bent and rested her elbow on the stool. No one was around besides John at the stage concentrating on his instrument, so Diana glanced down at her lover’s cleavage. Shayera smirked at her.  
  
 _“‘He gives me fever_  
 _With his kisses_  
 _Fever when he holds me tight_  
 _Fever! I'm his missus_  
 _Daddy, won't you treat him right?’”_

The singer stood and cupped Diana’s jaw with cool fingers. She pressed her body close to Diana’s, a tantalising taste of what might happen later, and Diana wanted to grab her. She wanted to push Shayera onto the wooden bar and make her sing in a whole different way.

Then Shayera pushed herself backward and turned, looking over her shoulder with an expression that made Diana’s core pulse. __  
  
“Now you've listened to my story  
Here's the point that I have made  
Chicks were born to give you fever  
Be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade.  
They give you fever  
When you kiss them  
Fever if you live and learn  
Fever! till you sizzle.”  
  
Diana watched hungrily as the singer walked back up to the stage, hops moving side to side tantalisingly as she walked. She pressed the microphone back into its cradle and dragged her hand down it in one smooth motion.  
  
 _“What a lovely way to burn_  
 _What a lovely way to burn_  
 _What a lovely way to burn_  
 _What a lovely way to burn…”_

Her voice trailed off and her eyes fluttered shut.

Diana clapped slowly and crossed her legs, squeezing her thighs together just to feel the effect Shayera’s singing had on her.

“Should we do it the same way during the act?” John asked, raising one eyebrow as Shayera winked at Diana.

“Hm,” Shayera tapped her chin and shook her head. “You can play a little more to your own style, if you’d like. Perhaps a short solo midway?”

John nodded and smiled, placing his instrument back in its stand gently. “Sure I could manage that.”

The singer nodded back and walked briskly down the steps and across the room, stopping at the seat she had leaned on just minutes prior. Diana grinned at her. “That was _wonderful_ ,” she said. Shayera leaned one arm on the bar and rested her chin on the back of her hand, the strong line of her jaw moving as she hummed under her breath.

“I’m not sure about the final note. It sounds… weak,” she rested her other hand on Diana’s knee, squeezing gently. Diana tried to ignore the arousal that slipped into her veins at the touch. “Perhaps I should go out with a bang, instead of a whimper.”

“The whimper implies sexual desire, the bang is gratification,” Diana supplied. “What feel are you going for?”

Shayera grinned wolfishly, her fingers trailing slowly, hotly, up Diana’s thigh. “I think I’d rather you figure that out for me, if you know what I mean.”

“I always know what you mean,” Diana shivered as the fingers reached the top of her thigh, just _inches_ away from where she wanted them. “Meet me in your dressing room, ten minutes.”

Shayera scratched her nails at Diana’s leg lightly and hummed again.

“Ten minutes.”


End file.
